


I Wished Upon Your Star

by thearchangelofsass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a true bro, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance is just trying his best, M/M, Shoomp, also scheming, pidge is just done all the time, the castle does secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelofsass/pseuds/thearchangelofsass
Summary: for day 2 of klancemasweek, prompt: tradition





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still rushed, still unbeta'ed y'all should know me by now ((love you guys)).

 

“Pidge,” Allura starts hesitantly. “Would you mind explaining the whole Secret Santa thing again? I barely understood what Lance was going on about.” Pidge takes a deep breath, having flashbacks to her conversation with the princess explaining peanuts and the different ways to eat them.

“Well whose name do you have?” Pidge asks, figuring that’s a safe place to start.

“Hunk?”

The Secret Santa had been Lance’s idea. The paladins of course had no idea what season it was on earth, but in the spirit of them all finally being reunited after the incident with the wormhole, Allura and Coran agreed that a Christmas celebration was in order. Everyone was a bit surprised by Lance’s suggestion at first, but after Lance had mumbled something about it being tradition with his family back on earth, Coran heartily patted Lance on the back and insisted that they all participate. Pidge knows Lance gets homesick; they’ve talked about it together more than a few times since they’ve started living in the castle. But Pidge can’t help but wonder if Lance had another motive for the gift exchange, especially after seeing that Lance had given himself Keith during the picking of names out of a hat. She knew that something had changed in their relationship. While they were still ‘rivals’ they certainly didn’t act like it anymore. And when Keith finally returned to the castle, the last paladin to make it back, Lance had been the one to run and hug him dramatically and had stayed beside the cryopod until Keith’s injuries had healed. Pidge allows her mind to wander as she talks to Allura, but soon another voice joins the fray, shaking her from her thoughts.

“Allura?” Lance stands in the hallway, shifting his weight from one foot to another. Allura and Pidge both raise an eyebrow, unsure of what to expect. “Can I talk to you for a moment?” He gives Pidge a look. “In private?” Pidge throws up her hands.

“Fine.” Pidge begins walking away, then pauses. “Remember Lance if you try any funny business Allura could pin you to the floor again without breaking a sweat.” Pidge barely hears Lance shout out some indignant reply before turning the corner to head to the kitchen. _Something is afoot_ , Pidge thinks, and she wants to conference with Hunk about the situation.

…

“And you think I will have great gift giving advice because…” Allura’s voice trails off. They’re talking in her room now, due to Lance’s worry of being overheard, and Allura is still confused by the blue paladin’s request. “I don’t know Keith all that well.” Allura thinks for a moment, then stands a little taller, reassuming regal posture. “Well traditionally, Lance, the red paladin prefers the color red and also the foo—”

“That’s not really the advice I was hoping for, Allura.” Lance lets out a deep breath and Allura is surprised to see him so serious about something that seems fun and trivial. “I just want to give Keith something special. Something…Something beautiful.” _Like himself_ , Lance thinks. “Something meaningful?” Allura is still stumped. “I mean I would go to Shiro but I know he’s still not feeling great after that training session the other day and Hunk and Pidge would just get weird about it and Coran would probably tell me to get him space juice or something and—”

“Lance.” Allura waits for the blue paladin to breathe for a minute before continuing. “I think I have something perfect for you.” Lance’s face lights up. “But only if you’re saying what I think you’re saying.” Now it’s Lance’s turn to be confused. Allura motions for him to sit on her bed while she rummages through her jewelry box on top of her vanity.

“I thought I still had one I hadn’t used.” Allura mutters, searching through an array of necklaces and rings. “Ah ha!” She turns around and presents an object to Lance. It’s a simple bracelet, made of a thin cord, almost a string, with a small metal charm in the shape of a star. Allura puts it in Lance’s hand and the charm lights up, glowing a familiar Altean blue.

“Woah.”

“That is an Altean wishing bracelet.” Allura says. “Not that common since…” Allura voice falters, realizing there are no more craftsmen since Altea has been destroyed. She blinks back tears, continuing on before Lance notices her pause. “The way they work, according to legend, is that you put it on the wrist of the receiver, and they make a wish as they put it on. Then, when the cable wears through, their wish will come true.”

“Do they actually work?” Lance asks as he turns the bracelet over in his hands.

“Yes.” Allura’s eyes water again for a moment. “I’m not sure about this one. I mean, it is over ten thousand years old!” She sniffles. “But I’m sure Keith will love it.” Lance moves to stand up, but Allura stops him. “There is a catch, however.” 

“Of course there is.” Lance grumbles.

“In the Altean custom…” Allura takes a moment to clear her throat. “These charms are typically only given to lovers, or those who share a strong _emotional_ bond.” Allura hopes Lance understands her meaning without her having to elaborate more.

“I see.” Lance, to Allura’s surprise, is blushing a deep red. “And what if, maybe one person feels a strong bond, but doesn’t know if the other person does?” Allura smiles at him.

“Take a chance?” Allura takes a second to realize that Lance is now hugging her.

“Thank you, Allura.” Lance pockets the bracelet carefully before exiting the princess’ room. Allura beams as he goes, happy to have connected with the blue paladin. But then her mind returns to her conversation with Pidge earlier, and she realizes she still has no idea what to get for Hunk.

…

When the day of gift giving finally arrives, Allura has managed to do quite well, she thinks. She gives Hunk an Altean digital notebook, which Pidge is instantly jealous of and asking if she can borrow. As Allura looks around at the joyful exchanging of gifts, however, she notices that two of the paladins are conspicuously missing. She decides to take Pidge and Hunk’s antics as an opportunity to quietly slip out of the common room. She has half an idea that Lance is in the control room, and is ready to burst in and insist that he rejoin the others. She almost does, in fact, before she realizes, peaking through the control room doorway, that Lance isn’t alone. She quietly returns the way she came, knowing the conversation that’s about to happen is one she’s not meant to hear.

“I have to make a wish?” Keith asks. Lance nods, really hoping that he hasn’t made a mistake with this choice of gift.

“And when the cord wears through, it will come true.” Lance elects to not mention the last part of the tradition as Keith turns the bracelet over in his hands.

“Thank you, Lance.” Keith whispers. “Help me put it on?” There’s no clasp. There’s no practical reason for Lance to be helping Keith at all, but is Lance really going to pass up a chance to lightly hold Keith’s hand? He slips the bracelet over Keith’s knuckles until the cord dangles loosely around Keith’s wrist. Keith closes his eyes for a moment, takes a deep breath, and then opens them again.

“Did you make a wish?” Lance asks, still holding onto Keith’s hand.

“Sort of.” Keith attempts a weak smile as Lance laughs.

“Sort of? It’s either yes or no, Kogane.” Lance feels Keith’s hand tense beneath his and wonders if he’s hit a nerve.

“I mean in theory, I have everything I could want right here.” Keith’s breath tickles Lance’s nose as he speaks. “I…don’t have anything really left for me on earth.” Lance squeezes Keith’s hand instinctively. “But here, I have all of you guys, the castle, the voltron mission, Coran and Allura…” Keith trails off again. “It seems selfish to want more than that.”

“Well I guess that depends,” Lance replies, unconsciously inching closer to Keith. “What is it you want?” Keith doesn’t get the chance to reply however, as the castle suddenly jolts, causing both of the paladins to fall over with Keith falling on top of Lance.

“That was unexpected.” Keith manages to say, all too aware the his body is flesh with Lance’s almost head to toe.

“Uh not really um.” Lance stutters. “Didn’t Allura mention this system having weird gravity or something that can mess with the flight pattern of the ship?” Keith looks down at Lance and feels a warmth blooming in his chest as he listens to other boy speak. He also feels a warmth coming from the charm on his wrist. He’d dodged Lance’s question earlier, but he knows what he wished for. And this time, Keith knows what to do about it.

“Well thank God for gravity then.” Keith murmurs before bringing his lips down to Lance’s for a kiss. It’s really a peck, short and sweet with their mouths barely touching before Keith pulls away, but it still leaves Lance craving more, leaning up so that they can lock lips again. It’s strange, considering all the circumstances, but Lance can feel the heat of a thousand exploding suns coursing through his body, his veins, his fingertips, and now he thinks he understands what Allura was trying to say.

         When they break apart, they still don’t sit up. Keith props himself up on his elbow so he can comfortably gaze down at Lance and Lance gazes back, not wanting to distort the moment with words just for now.  He reaches up for Keith’s free hand and intertwines their fingers and Keith smiles, a beautiful, genuine smile that makes Lance feel like he’s the happiest person in the universe.

        “Keith?”

        “Yes, Lance.” Keith’s eyes are fond and Lance grins.

        “So did you actually wish for gravity or—”

        “ _ Lance! _ ” Keith can’t even pretend to be annoyed for that long because soon he and Lance are both laughing, in spite of themselves, in spite of everything. But then they hear a little clink. They look at Keith’s wrist to realize the bracelet has worn completely through and the star charm has now fallen to the floor. It hums with a blue energy as Keith and Lance look back from it to each other. Lance hesitates to say anything, but luckily Keith is strong enough for the both of them. “Well I guess now you know what I wished for.” Lance can see a flicker of uncertainty in Keith’s eyes, as if he’s gauging Lance’s reaction. Lance takes a deep breath.

        “I was wishing for it too.” Lance says. Keith eyes widen, then sparkle as he takes in the full meaning of Lance’s words. There will be more time for talking later, but for now Lance pulls Keith down for another kiss, the stars passing by as if they were nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://www.etsy.com/listing/489476563/christmas-wish-bracelet-christmas?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=stocking%20stuffer&ref=sr_gallery_47) is the bracelet that I was inspired by btw
> 
> Come scream about klance with me on tumblr @thearchangelofsass
> 
> Also @ao3 continues to test me by coming into /my home/ and fucking up /my indents/


End file.
